


And I Feel Fine, 1/1

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Reality, Community: tamingthemuse, F/M, Future Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the world ends, Dawn listens and reflects as Spike and Faith take comfort in one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Feel Fine, 1/1

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[dawn](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/dawn), [one-shot](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/one-shot), [spike/faith](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/spike/faith)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Pairing: Spike/Faith, Dawn

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: CHARACTER DEATH, het, implied underage sex

Summary: After the world ends, Dawn listens and reflects as Spike and Faith take comfort in one another.

A/N: Takes place in a Post-Chosen world where Buffy did not defeat The First. Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/tamingthemuse/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://community.livejournal.com/tamingthemuse/) prompt 71-arousal and based on my manip found[ here](http://community.livejournal.com/darker_spike/2864824.html) (flocked on [](http://community.livejournal.com/darker_spike/profile)[**darker_spike**](http://community.livejournal.com/darker_spike/))

  


_   
**And I Feel Fine, 1/1**   
_

  
Dawn tossed and turned on her lumpy mattress, trying to block out the tainted oily smell that permeated the fabric. The dank shelter and scavenged goods were more than most people had, and she knew that she slept safe thanks to her two protectors. Still, she longed for the warmth and the happiness she'd known before The First.

She sat up, wrapping her thin arms around her knees. She'd never imagined that Buffy wouldn't be able to stop The First. The world had almost ended so many times and somewhere along the way, all of them had stopped taking it seriously. After all, they always had Buffy there, with her ready quip and her Slayer skill to save them.

Except now they didn't have Buffy. She was buried under the rubble, a victim of the final Apocalypse. They didn't have anyone anymore. Most of the Potentials had died in the battle, Willow's spell turning them into Slayers just long enough to stem the tide but not to stop it. Xander had gone down protecting her and if she listened hard enough, she thought she could still hear him whispering Anya's name.

She wasn't really sure what had happened to the others. She hadn't seen their bodies, but she knew they were dead. Only three people got out of that death trap and only because Spike and Faith hadn't trusted Buffy.

That hurt, a sharp pain in her chest that radiated outward until her whole body shook with it. Spike and Faith hadn't believed in Buffy, hadn't trusted her enough to save them. Giles, Willow, Xander, they had died believing in Buffy, trusting her. Now she was alive and they were dead and it hurt.

Soft grunts filtered into her little room, and she rolled her eyes. Hearing the sounds of wet flesh slapping together and smelling the thick aroma of didn't bother her. What Spike and Faith did wasn't about love or even affection. She'd asked him about it just once, and he'd only raised an eyebrow.

"I'll take honest lust over false love any day, Bit," he said calmly, his blue eyes pinning her in place. "World's gone to hell and there's no time for hearts and flowers."

She understood that, understood that in this new world there was no time or place for the small things that meant so much in the old world.  Her girlish dreams of romance and love had fallen away, and she didn't miss them as much as she missed the simple comforts of hot water and clean clothes.

The noises were growing louder, Faith's soft pants of pleasure deepening to throaty moans. Dawn sat still, listening intently. There was something incredibly erotic about being a silent participant. She never planned it, didn't sneak around or spy. The walls were thin and the space small. A world gone to Hell, she reflected, didn't have room for modesty or privacy. Just the act of living was hard enough without what Spike called the niceties.

Faith called out Spike's name, a wild animalistic cry that sent an electric thrill through Dawn's young body. She lay back down, her arousal climbing as Spike began to talk, wicked ugly words that shocked and titillated her. Some nights, she was so turned on she thought of joining them, climbing into their bed and taking some of the comfort they obviously found in the press of body to body. Tonight she was content to listen, fingers creeping down her belly towards her moist center.


End file.
